Hyuuga Natsume, You Are a Fraud!
by MountainHive
Summary: "Slut? Possessiveness? Utterly disgusting? You pick." "As far as I know, I had never been any of those that you mentioned. I always left you alone despite the fact that we were a couple. I was always sitting with my friends and you; yours.


**Hyuuga Natsume, You Are a Fraud!  
**_by MountainHive_

"Slut? Possessiveness? Utterly disgusting? You pick."  
"As far as I know, I had never been any of those that you mentioned. I always left you alone despite the fact that we _were_ a couple. I was always sitting with my friends and you; yours. Tell me, when was the last time we had a decent talk with each other _alone_?"

* * *

She dropped on her knees as tears streamed down her pink cheeks.

"Who are you to hurt her, man! You go all warm to her, treat her more than a friend and now trash her after you're done?" Koko said harshly – the first time he lost his cool and fun façade.

The girl tugged at his pants and shook her head. Telling him that it's alright and there's nothing to worry about _yet_, she was still crying though.

It hurt her, _bad_. But she didn't want her friends to get involved in this. He _somehow_ promised her that he would be serious, but how did this turn out? The same as the rest of the girls he knew. She knew well that she was an easy-to-pick type of girl, but on the day he asked her out, she saw nothing else but sincerity. But now, she knew that her eyes had deceived her.

"It's nothing, Yome-san. It's alright," she told him weakly.

"This is _not_ a nothing business. This fucking guy here needs something to hit his freaking numb skull," Koko hissed and glared at the lad.

"She says she's alright. Stop being some egoistic brat and scurry away to your friends. This is between Mikan and I. _You_ are definitely not involved in this," Natsume spat out bitterly.

"So now you're denying that you broke up with her for no reason?"

"I didn't say that. I break up with people _with_ a reason. Whether it's a good enough reason or _not_, it's a totally different story."

"Wow. The Earth just turned to the opposite direction," he noted with sarcasm. "I told Mikan before she got out with you that you're one sick fella and-"

"Stop it, Yome! I don't need your sympathy. He's right. It's between both of us and not _you_. Please; I understand that you care, but this has nothing to do with you," Mikan snapped angrily. She liked Koko, and she knew by heart that he likes her too but it just wouldn't work out. She knew that in her mind, she could feel passion and love only when she's with Natsume.

"Mikan, I'm trying to help," Koko said softly and Mikan gave him a small smile.

"I understand, but you too, have to understand that I rather settle this alone with this egoistic fraud."

"Watch what you call me, woman," he growled but she ignored him.

"Please, just give me some time and I'll be back, alright?" she said lightly. He gave her a curt nod and left the garden with a hurt smile; leaving the ex-couple alone. "Why don't we have a drink and cool off some steam before discussing?" she suggested when she looked back at her ex.

"There _is_ nothing to discuss about. Just two words – break up."

"You said you have a reason on why you break up with all your exes. What is mine?"

"Slut? Possessiveness? Utterly disgusting? You pick."

"As far as I know, I had never been any of those that you mentioned. I always left you alone despite the fact that we _were_ a couple. I was always sitting with my friends and you; yours. Tell me, when was the last time we had a decent talk with each other _alone_?"

He remained silent but he knew in his heart that she was right. Since they got _together_, they weren't really together.

"Well, for me, my memory can only go as far back to the second date we had together about two months ago. And guess what? We were hooked up three months ago. Other than that, it's always a _group date_ with Ruka and Hotaru. And do you know what the best thing is, we don't talk during then. I talk to Hotaru and you to Ruka. Tell me what kind of date is that?"

"You never start up a conversation-"

"Well, do you?"

"I'm Natsume, for a reason."

"Then why did you give me those crap that you would be serious with me?"

"I tell that to every girl. You actually fell for that?"

"I was stupid enough to."

"That isn't my problem then."

"Alright then. We're both at fault. Why don't we punch each other hard in the face to settle this? Done deal?" she joked but to him, she sounded serious.

"I don't _punch_ girls."

"You afraid? Almighty Hyuuga Natsume is afraid of punching girls? Well, that's new."

He clenched and unclenched his fist and hissed. "Don't talk words with me," he said and turned her back to face her.

"I'm not. I'm just stating it."

He didn't answer her. He licked his dry lips and proceeded to walk; leaving her behind. She stared at his retreating back and thought back to herself.

'_What did I do, to lose you like this? We both know that we love each other._'

* * *

_MH-_  
Please suggest some stories to me : **www(dot)formspring(dot)me/MountaineHive**


End file.
